legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Sam Isaacs
Dr. Samuel Isaacs is the main villain in Resident Evil: Extinction. He is an Umbrella Corporation scientist, in charge of the Nemesis Program and later the Umbrella Science Division. Isaacs forced Perry to leave Danville for good after he threatens him to harm Phineas. The B Team Storyline LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour After the events of Extinction, he join forces with BlackGarurumon to infect the Multi-Universe with T-Virus. He also infects Applejack, and Fluttershy with T-Virus. Issacs arrives with his allies to get the four members sent out of trouble with Sinister's allies. Issacs talk to Shaw and Birkin about what Frollo and Braniac gave him. This is regarding mutants and he deducts correctly that it's The black haired girl with the bow,as Predaking mentioned he noticed it when he was searching for Bender which goes into Shaw's vision of his world. He and Paul McDaggett decide to get more for Soran for his plan on the dogs. With their help, he manages to get his experiment on. Paul and Issacs annouce that their pound puppies died due to Jesse and that they must use another subject. Issacs and Birkin have managed to do their work and infect some party with the T Virus. Issacs notices the heroes aren't coming quiet so he decides on execution, once they escape he has enough which means well he has a plan. He ends up mutating himself as he has enough of the heroes, Mister Sinister, and Jesse. Issacs saves McDaggett from Jesse and Russell though they aren't done yet and make it their word to take them down if they don't stop the Jack White Act. The Children of BlackGarurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. Issacs is poisoned by Bender and Discord and as a result alongside Le Fou, Evil Buzz, Motherfucker, Lady Tremaine, Luther, Morgana ,Gaston and all of BlackGarurumon's armies and they all are killed. Allies: BlackGarurumon, Cronus, Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, Evanora, Theodora, William Birkin, Sebastian Shaw, Lady Tremaine, Morgana le Fay, Predaking, Ultraman, Evil Buzz Lightyear, Paul McDaggett, Red Mist, Tolian Soran, Luther, Niju, Brainiac, Lord of Darkness, SkekUng, BlackMetalGreymon, Baron Zemo, Ares(DC), Mandrake, Judge Claude Frollo, Gaston, Mor'du, Unalaq, Katz, Mooch Enemies: Alice, Jake Muller, Jill Valentine, Timothy Cain, the B Team, the Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, the Multi-Universal Resistance, Sinisters of Evil Tyrantform.png|Dr. Sam Isaacs Tyrant Form. IsaacsRE.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Children of Dark Wolf Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Mass Murderers Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cowards Category:Evil Genius Category:Serial Killers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Resident Evil Universe Category:Psychics Category:Telekinetics Category:Shape Shifters Category:Blondes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Sixth In Command Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Perry's Archenemies Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:The Hunter Force's Villains Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Murderers Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil